MINDBLOWING
by kavi.jaan
Summary: kavin and purvi and their love... includes a little bit of other officers also...aware that filled with flash backs ... bashers stay away
1. chapter 1

**PLS FORGIVE FOR MY SILLY... MISTAKES AS I AM NOT A NORTH INDIAN... so let's start...**

 **MINDBLOWING:**

kavin is sleeping peacefully on his bed with a cute smile on his face.But suddenly the expression changes into a fear, scary expressions.he sees something in dreams in negative effect..

kavin:nahi... aise nahi ho saktha he screams in anger, which made dushyant to come from his room.

dushyant: kavin, phirse... vohi

kavin:(scared) hhhaaa

dushyant consoles kavin and takes him to eat breakfast.while eating

dush: kavin, tumhe actually dikhtha kya hein...

kavin: mujhe diktha hein ki... ek ladki hein mein ek chattan se neeche giragaya...har roz yahi diktha hein

dush: medicines lena mat bhoolna..

kavin:(slight smile) ok yaar

dush: aaj toh bearue ka tho off hein.. ek kaan kare kahi gumne jaye ...

kavin: ok.. thik hein par kaha

dush: mall??

kavin smiles

dush: ready hojao...

kavin gets ready and they both goes to the mall.They buy some t-shirts and it becomes afternoon so they decide to eat something.they go to a cafeteria and eat something.kavin notices one girl sitting with another girl talking.he was not able to take his eyes out from her.each of her antics were making him go madly... (in love).he says

kavin:mindblowing!!!

dush:kya mindblowing

kavin:(dreamingly) voh ladki yaar...

dush:konsi voh vaali...

kavin: ha

dush was trying to see the girls face when the other girl turn.bechara ka halat kavin ke jaise ho hi jaana tha...

dush:usse achi toh dusri hein

waiter: sir! bill

kavin:(coming out of his dream world): abbey dush usse goorna band kar aur bill pay karna...

dush comes out from his dream world and paid the bill and they went.but boths hearts wanted to stay there...they reached home...

hope u liked it

do review

I know u will feel stupid reading but (puppy face) sorry

with love

kavi.jaan


	2. 2

thnx for the review guys

I'll also pair ishyant...

so let's get started

kavin and dush reach their homes

kavin:yaar mujhe bahut neend arahi hein

dush:mujhe pata hein ki tum itni chaldi so rahe ho

kavin: kya matlab

dush:voh ladki ke baare mein... sapna joh dekhna hein

kavin blushes

kavin:mujhe bi pata hein tumhe sone mein bahut interest hein

dush:kyu...

kavin:dusri ladki ke baare mein sapna dekhna hein

dush:(blushing) nahi toh

kavin laughs and they both goto sleep or say to dream about the girls...

 **NEXT MORNING**

kavin gets up from sleep horified...

because of the dream... they both get ready and decides to go to CID beaure

they get into their car and goes... but mumbai's traffic. they get a little late.

 **CID PARKING LOT**

kavin: bahut late hogaya... acp sir hume katcha jaba jayenge

dush: jaldi jathe hein

 **CID BEAURE**

acp:yeh kavin aur dush kaha reh gaye

there comes kavin and dushyant panting

kavin/dush:sorry sir

abhi: are tumlog itne kaap kyu rahe hein lo paani peelo

abhi gives them water and now they are normal

acp: are.. meun batana bhul gaya.. do naye officers arahe hein

panjak:ladki hein??

abhi: ha hein... unse panga mat lena bahut katarnaak hein... shayad tumhe gusse mein mardale

pankaj:baap re... mein to unse sau mile door rahunga

All laugh at his statement. suddenly, two girls enter... everyone's attention turn towards them...while 2 are really shocked...

girl 1: sub-inspector **purvi** reporting on duty

girl 2:sub inspector **ishita** reporting on duty

acp: are agaye tum dono... tumlogoka he intezaar tha...

purvi and ishi give a pleasent smile

acp: aao sabse milata hun.. yeh hein abhijeet-

senior inspector

daya-

senior inspector

rajat-

senior inspector

shreya-

sub-inspector

pankaj-

inspector

isse bachke rahna... ek no ki flirt hein

they both laugh... while pankaj gets angry

pankaj: sir

acp continues

freddy-

sub-inspector

aur akhir mein

kavin aur dushyant-

sub inspector

purvi and ishi hand shake with everyone now its time for our heros

purvi to kavin: hi! mein purvi

kavin is still in dreams. abhijeet was standing next to kavin and dush, so he keeps his hands on kavin's and dushyant's shoulder . By this they comes out of his dreamland..

kavin: hi! mera naam kavin

purvi smiles in return

ishi: hi! mera naam ishita

dushyant:hii! mera naam dushyant. aap mujhe dush bula sakthi hein

ishi: kyu?

dush: bas aise hi

ishi gives him a "kuch toh gadbad hein" look.

purvi: kya yaar ishi bechare ko dararahe ho

abhi:tum dono ek dusre ko jaanteho

both: ha

daya: kaise

both together: sisters... bites their tongue

acp: bata diyana..

ishi/purvi: sorry... papa

all: kya

acp:meri betiyan hein

three: haa

kavin/dush(thinking):galata panga leliya

hee baghvan mujhe bachana

abhi: apne hume kabhi bataya kyu nahi

acp: batane ka kabhi... samay nahi aya

suddenly, tarika and salunkhe enter. all turn

tarika(excited): purvi, ishi tum dono yaha!!!

they both goes to her and hug her tightly

abhi:tarika ji aap in dono ko jaante ho

tarika: of course mere dost hein

salunkhe also gives purvi and ishi a warm welcome

salunkhe: boss! mujhe dcp ine urgently meeting keliye bhulaya hein.mujhe jaana hein.. aur ha abhi pls mere lab mein mat jaana tarika akeli hein.

abhi: aap uska jinte mat kijiye mein zaroor avunga

salunkhe: yaar yeh mujhe pagal kardega...boss!!

rajat: kyu pareshan kar rahe ho bechare ko.. abhi

abhi: ok (irritated)

salunkhe smiles and leave.

acp: purvi ishi aao mere saath

both : jee sir

they both go with him...

pankaj:kavin sir aure dush sir aap dono un dono ko aise kyu goor rahethe

kavin/dush(embarrassed):kuch nahi

abhi: sach batav

kavin: sir aise kuch nahi hein

dush:sach

daya: kuch toh hein

acp, purvi and ishi returns

acp: sabhi log...suno aaj mere ghar mein party zaroor ana

pankaj: khane mein kya hoga

acp: voh inn dono se puncho

purvi: dekhthe rahiye

acp: get to work...

all: ok sir

tarika leaves

someone (thinking) :akhir kar tum mujhe mil gaye. pagalonki thare tumhe doond rahithi...

_

hope u liked it

with love

kavi.jaan


	3. 3

hii guys I am noy going to continue my writing because one guest mailed me saying:

" kavi.jaan,

A new guest review has been posted to your story. Please login to moderate this review.

Story: MINDBLOWING

Chapter: 2. 2

From: Guest

:Chiiii! itna bura koi kaise likh sakta hai? Na format dhang ka hai na hi story you call yourself an author? Mene apni jindagi mai itni ghatiya story nahi padhi

Mera ek suggestion hai tum likhna chodd do Allah kasam bahut bura likhti ho

Yuck I think I should stop visiting ff if such stories are going to be there

Don't update the story further because your story as well as your writing sucks"

I am really sorry...

I dont want to continue writings

I understood that u all hate my writings

bye forever...


	4. chapter 4

hii guys thnx for ur support... Only because of u guys I have decided to continue my wtiting... ha one more thing if u want any improvement in my stories sure to review and give me some suggestions. ... so let's start

 **recap:kavin is remembering his past about purvi his horrific dream now its the present.**

 **present time;** He was sitting in his balcony shedding tears and really angry ...

He:kyu kiya tumne aise...kyu... kya bigada tha meine tumhara...

His frnd notices him cry... and gets upset

dushyant: yaar kavin... tum abhi bhi uss **purvi** ke baaremein soch raha hein... usne jo tumhare saath kiyana uske baath bii...

kavin:usne mere saath aisa kyu kiya... mein to usse sacha pyaar kartha thana...phir bi

dushyant:uske baaremein bhul ja... chalo beaure chalte hein

kavin:voh bhi tho vahi hogi..

dushyant:tu chinta mat kar...kal.. usne resign kar liya...

kavin:kya...usne resign kyu kiya

dushyant: tumhe dukhi thekkar..sab logone usse bahut sunaya...aur acp sir ne usse bola ki resign karneko...

kavin:acp sir apni beti se aise kaise kar sakthe hein...

dushyant; chodd naa... ready hoja

kavin:ok

kavin and dushyant gets ready and goes to beaure..

 **in the car:**

kya...uski resign karne ki vajah mein hu

par cid thi uski sapna tha na... voh mere vajah se chali hogi...

with all these thoughts in his mind they reached beaure

 **parking lot:**

dushyant:kavin bahut dino baat tum aye hona... sabne tumhe bahut miss kiya..

kavin smiles...

they both goes to the beaure...

beaure is decorated nicely... because after so long he is coming...kavin enters along with dushyant

All: suprise!!!

kavin gets shocked to see these all...he was happy... to meet all of ththem after so long...

kavin: aap logono mere liye itna sab kuch kiya...thank u so much

they all smile..

ishita: kavin, joh di ne tumhare saath kiya I am really sorry...

kavin: isme tumhari koi galati nahi hein...

ishita smiles...acp sir enters and wish good morning to everyone..he notices kavin

acp:are kavin kaise ho bahit dino baat yaad ayi hamari

kavin:mein tik hun sir...

acp:aur ha aaj ek nayi officer arahi hein purvi ki jagah lene...

kavin is shocked to hear this

sub-inspector divya reporting on duty sir...

kavin (thinking):aise hi ek din meri tumse mulakhath huyi thina purvi...a drop of tear escapes hi eyes

day passes out as usual... divya isnow quite friendly with everyone...

divya: sir aap sabko mere ghar aana hein pls..

abhi: kyu nahi

divya gets up to leave when suddenly

abhi: are divya tum kaha jarahi ho

divya:tarika aur salunkhe sir ko bhulane ke liye

abhi gets excited to hear this..

daya: kisike mann mein laddu phoot rahe hein

all understood what they meant...

kavin(thinking):pehla bhar mein tumhare ghar ayatha... abhi bhi yaad hein tumne kaise mere swagat kiya tha... **PURVI**...

flashback

 **evening at acp's place.**..

maybe it will be confusing..

let me remind u that first and second chapter is which kavin is remembering about how he met purvi and first day in beaure

ok bye... hope u guys liked it...

do review

with love,

kavi.jaan


	5. 5

**AT PURVI'S PLACE:** everyone reached... but where is kavin and dushyant??

acp: yeh dono kaha reh gaye...

acp takes the phone calls those two:

acp: kavin tum dono kaha ho

kavin: ghar par hein kya hua sir..

abhi take the phone

abhi: tum dono se yahi ummeed thi ki bhul javoge

kavin: sir baat kya

abhi puts it in speaker..

daya: yaar bhulakkad ho tum tumhe bola thana acp sir ke ghar mein party hein... abbb jaldi aao

kavin:oh shit... hum abhi aate hein

they cut the call..purvi comes

purvi: sir kya hum kuch khele...

daya: kya kelna hein

ishi: water splash..!!

all except purvi: yeh kya hein...

purvi: isme har logo ko ek ek cup mein paani diya jayega aur... ek chitti kholenge aur jiska bhi naam ayega uspar paani phekhenge... aur voh insaan baag bhi saktha hein...

pankaj: chalo kelthe hein

they all started playing.acp and salunkhe went to buy some thing while the others decided to play in garden

daya sir had to throw on shreya and abhijeet on tarika. rajat on freddy. pankaj on daya.shreya on abhijeet.purvi to throw on ishita.tarika to throw on pankaj.but gave her chance ro ishita .ishi to throw on pankaj... whisltes!!!! games started...

daya was successful to throw on shreya...par pankaj was not able to throw on daya... failed he wasted his water...Everyone running here and there ... happy...only purvi and ishi wsd felt dried tarika gave a naughty grin and ran behind purvi... purvi is actially running behind ishi.. but somehow tarika caught her and made her wet...purvi was runninh behind ishi...

purvi: ishi rukk mein bol rahi hun

bythis ishi stopped... 1 2 3...purvi throws the water but at the correct tym dushyant and kavin's entry ishita... moves but the whole water falls on kavin...

kavin:what the...

all started laughing

purvi: really sorry... meine nahi dekha

kavin (smiled): it's ok purvi

pankaj (whispering): agar hum hote tho maar daalthe

acp and salunkhe enters... and start laughing seeing kavin's condition

salunkhe: yeh kya hua...

daya explains the whole situation

acp: purvi jaao aur kavin ko apna... bhai ka dress dedo

purvi: ji papa

she goes..and gets nakuls dress and gives him..

kavin goes to change ... but by mistakely goes to purvi's room instead of guest room... purvi suddenly enters into the room and is shocked to see him shirtless first time or say after a long time ... kavin turns and he suddenly wears the shirt ...

purvi ( blushing like hell): sorry sir... wwohh mmmmeinnn

kavin(embarrassed): it's ok purvi...waise kuch kaam tha kya??

purvi: nahi aapko bhulane aayithi... sab intezaar kar rahe hein

kavin nods and gets ready and goes to everyone...there purvi was not there even acp...

daya: yaar tune purvi ke upar gussa kyu nahi kiya ... woh kya special hein tere liye

kavin: aisa nahi hein sir...bas uspar gussa karneka man nahi kiya...

abhi: meri maan... tujhe usse pyaar hei

kavin:yeh nahi hosaktha hein

all together : kyu ...

kavin: pata nahi

purvi nd acp returns... with normal chitchat the day ends and all move towards their homes..all left..

ishi:tumhe pata...kavin ko kuch bhi yaad nahi hein...

purvi (sadly):mujhe pata hein...

acp: sab kuch teek hojaye ga beta...don't worry.. abb so jao

they all go ro sleep.. purvi remembers about her past... how kavin and she met their LOVE their MARRIAGE the deadly incident that took plce in their HONEYMOON... which separated them... and dosed to sleep... kavinwas thinking about purvi and smiling...he slept it was the first time he didn't get the deadly dream...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

kavin: kyu kiya purvi tumne aisa...

hope u guys liked it and I know it is really short chap as my exams are going on so understand. ...

with love:

kavi.jaan


End file.
